


It's a thing

by bandwidthlimit



Series: Leverage Ficlets [26]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandwidthlimit/pseuds/bandwidthlimit
Summary: “Parker, air vents aren't for sleeping.”“Whatever. Anyway, I heard -”“Do you climb through everybody's vents?”“Yes! It's important to know all the exits. Anyway -”
Relationships: Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford
Series: Leverage Ficlets [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840567
Kudos: 22





	It's a thing

“I think it's a 'thing' now.”

“Nah, no way, baby girl. They'd have told us!”

“No, it's  _ definitely _ a thing. I was asleep in one of the air vents and -”

“Parker, air vents aren't for sleeping.”

“Whatever. Anyway, I heard -”

“Do you climb through everybody's vents?”

“Yes! It's important to know all the exits.  _ Anyway _ -”

“That's an invasion of priva -”

“Shut up, Hardison! Let her finish.”

“ _ Anyway, _ I heard them... you know.”

“No, we don't. You do. Heard them what?”

“Dude, I don't wanna be a part of this.”

“I heard them having sex, guys. And it's totally a thing!”

“It could have been just the one time.”

“That's what I thought, too, right? But then I heard Sophie say -”

“You heard Sophie say what, exactly?”

They jumped like children with their hands in the cookie jar, and turned to look guiltily at Nate, who raised his eyebrows at them and took a long drink from his coffee.

Parker broke the awkward silence first, shifting uncomfortably in her seat, though she didn't know why. If she wasn't supposed to be in the air ducts, why didn't Nate install security up there?

“I heard her say -”

“'That was  _ so _ much better than San Lorenzo.'” Sophie's softly accented voice sounded smoky and full of promises as she wrapped her arms around Nate's waist from behind, and peaked out at them from over his shoulder. Her eyes sparkled with mirth. “It's definitely a thing,” she confirmed.

Hardison choked, Parker huffed her disappointment in not being able to finish a sentence (seriously!), and Eliot made a face, then grumbled something about dinner. Parker made no effort to look like she wasn't listening as Nate turned to Sophie and murmured, “That wasn't exactly how I wanted them to find out.”

Parker didn't get the reference that made Nate smile when Sophie said, “You can't always get what you want, Nate.”

She really didn't get it when he responded, “But sometimes, you can get what you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> You guys, I love everything about this fic except the last line. I think I watched House or something that night and I copped out on the ending because it needed to stop somewhere. Forgive me.


End file.
